This invention relates to an improved saddle tree which forms a part of the upper band portion of a harness saddle of the type used for trotter and pacer horses who pull carts.
The conventional harness used for attaching a sulky or cart to a trotter or pacer horse, in general, comprises a narrow band which encircles the horse""s body, rearwardly of the neck and forelegs. Typically, such a band is formed of an upper, inverted U-shaped part and a lower, generally U-shaped, girth strap part. The two parts are connected together to form the complete, roughly circular, band shape. The shafts or poles of the sulky, which are located on opposite sides of the horse and extend longitudinally of the horse, are connected to the upper part by suitable hitches. In addition, the reins, over-check strap and other straps that are utilized are connected or engaged with the upper part of the band.
The harness construction is essentially the same for either trotters or pacers. The essential differences between a trotter and a pacer horse relate to the gaits of the horses. In the case of a trotter, one foreleg and an opposite rear leg of the horse move forwardly and rearwardly together. For example, the left foreleg and the right rear leg move forwardly and rearwardly simultaneously. In the case of a pacer, the horse""s foreleg and rear leg on the same side of the horse move forwardly and rearwardly at the same time. For example, the left foreleg and left rear leg would move forwardly and rearwardly during the running of the horse. The shafts of the sulky or cart, upon which the driver of the horse sits, are essentially the same in construction and are located on opposite sides of the horse.
The harness upper band part in the past included a harness tree which is an inverted U-shaped member that fits over and around the back and side portions of the horse. The harness tree, typically is covered on its upper and lower surfaces by suitable padding or strips of leather or plastic. In the past, such trees were formed of wood and more recently, have been formed of narrow, thin strips of metal. Thus, the tree, when arranged between covering flexible strips of leather or other padding, provides stiffness or substantial rigidity to the upper band part. However, the band upper part normally has some limited flexibility in the lateral direction, but substantially no flexibility in the longitudinal direction.
When a horse runs, the horse""s body expands and contracts laterally during heavier than normal breathing. In addition, the opposite sides of the horse move in the horses longitudinal direction relative to each other as the horse""s legs move forwardly and rearwardly. Thus, prior stiff or relatively rigid trees cause the harness band upper part to rub longitudinally and to chaff the sides and upper back portions of the horse. This is due to the relative longitudinal forward and rearward movements of the sides of the horse""s body and the static, non-movement of the upper band portion of the harness. This action causes discomfort to the horse, particularly when running any substantial distances during training or during races.
The present invention is concerned with an improvement to the harness by constructing a harness tree which resiliently flexes laterally inwardly and outwardly and whose opposite sides resiliently flex longitudinally forwardly and rearwardly in response to the movements of the horse""s body during heavy breathing and during leg movements when running.
This invention contemplates forming the harness tree, which is encased between upper and lower covering strips to form a composite harness upper band part, in a shape and of material, which enables the tree to resiliently flex laterally inwardly and outwardly of the horse""s body, and longitudinally, in the forward and rearward direction of the horse, to conform to the movements of the portions of the horse""s body which the upper band part overlaps.
The tree is formed of a thin, narrow, resilient plastic material which is of an inverted U-shape. Thus, the tree, encased between the upper and lower strips of the upper harness band, covers the horse""s back and the upper portions of the horse""s sides.
As the horse breaths inwardly and outwardly so that its body expands and contracts during breathing, particularly heavy breathing, the downwardly extending legs of the U-shaped tree resiliently flex towards and away from each other in accordance with the expansion and contraction movements of the side portions of the horse""s body which are overlapped by the tree. Simultaneously, as the horse""s opposite sides move longitudinally forwardly and rearwardly, relative to each other, the depending legs of the U-shaped tree independently resiliently flex forwardly and rearwardly with the moving side portions of the horse that the legs overlap. Hence, the moving upper band portion of the harness avoids or substantially reduces rubbing or chaffing the horse""s body. This construction, provides a harness which flexibly and resiliently moves with the horse""s overlapped body portions rather than remaining substantially stationary relative to the overlapped body portions.
An object of this invention is to provide a harness tree which is encased within the upper portion of the band forming a harness saddle, and which is formed of a material and is of a shape to resiliently flex inwardly and outwardly and forwardly and rearwardly of the horse in response to the movements of the horse""s body to thereby cause the harness to similarly flex so that the harness and the horse""s body are substantially stationary or immovable relative to each other.
A further object of this invention is to form a flexible harness tree which resists corrosion or deterioration that frequently occurs in prior saddle trees, particularly those formed of strips of metal.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a harness particularly suited for trotter and pacer horses pulling a sulky or cart, which harness is comfortable to the horse during heavy breathing and longitudinal movements of the sides of the horse during running.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a harness which is durable and resists damage due to the environment in which the harness is used.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a harness formed for serving as an anchor or connection point for an overcheck strap, which passes over the horse""s head and neck to help maintain the horse""s head high during running, without imposing an unnecessary or uncomfortable strain upon the horse.